Prankster Generation
by Alierana
Summary: Alex Malfoy, James Potter, and Fred Weasley are the new pranksters at hogwarts. With the map and invisiblity cloack from James's dad Harry how much trubble can they get into? We are about to find out...
1. Chapter 1

Ginny looked at her son James and shook her head. He took after all of the wrong people. Her brothers Fred and George for one and Harry's dad and godfather. He seemed to get in more trouble than all of them combined. "James Sirius Potter what were you trying to do this time?" she asked in a forced calm voice.

James just stared at her for a moment completely calm, not forced in any way, but considering how to answer and then said as if it was completely normal, and it was for him, "Well you see I was bored," Ginny rolled her eyes this was his excuse, he was bored, "So I went to find Fred," she sighed it was never good when George's son got involved, "And he suggested that I get Percy back for telling on me last Christmas so I got some of the vanishing potion and when he wasn't looking a slipped it on his clothes and it was fun so i was going to find George and as for some more to use since I leave tomorrow for Hogwarts."

James decided to leave out the fact that he had already got more or else his mom would take it. Ginny shook her head, "What am I going to do with you?" she asked.

"Well you could always do nothing. I find that when you do nothing I end up in a lot less trouble." James answered smiling.

Her one positive thought was that he couldn't do anymore pranks until he came back for the holidays because he was eleven and was finally going to be attending Hogwarts this year. 'God help those teachers.' Ginny thought.

"Go to your room James and no more pranks. I mean you leave tomorrow." Ginny said as she pushed him in the direction she wanted him to go, and to her surprise he actually decided to listen to her with no argument.


	2. Chapter 2

When James got to his room he plopped down on the bed and took out the wand that he had just got and started to spin it around in his fingers. He couldn't wait to go to Hogwarts. He'd see Teddy more often, though he is in his sixth year, and he would have a chance to prank like there was no tomorrow. He was smiling at the possibilities when his dad walked in. His dad was the famous Harry Potter, and he knew he was going to get attention because of that he already had been, and it was kind of irritating.

"So, how do you feel about going to Hogwarts?" Harry asked him though he already knew the answer.

"Awesome." James said as he smirked, again thinking about all the possibilities.

Harry looked at him now and asked, "If I give you something you promise not to tell your mom?"

James was now curious. "Sure, what is it that you'll be giving me?"

Harry pulled an old piece of paper from his cloak, "First is this," he said holding out the parchment, "a map of the school." he tapped it with his wand, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." and James watched it unfold and the map appear. He also saw names on the paper were moving, "It tells you where everyone in the school is. When you're finish tap it again and say, 'Mischief managed.'" Harry did this as he gave the instructions.

James's face lit with the possibilities. "This is so cool." he told his dad seriously.

"And," Harry said pulling a cloak from is pocket, "My invisibility cloak. Take care of it, don't get caught, and don't tell your mother." Harry said smiling and then left James alone to plot.


	3. Chapter 3

James was on the train and was officially tired of people staring at him and asking him loads of stupid questions about his dad. How could his mom and dad put up with this? He was in half a mind to use the invisibility cloak right now so people would have to stop staring at him, but that didn't seem to smart. He whished Teddy was here right now but he was a prefect. That prat.

He was distracted when the door opened, "All the other compartments are full could I sit here?" the girl who had opened the door asked and James nodded at least she seemed alright so far.

She had short blond hair and blue eyes that looked at him quiet curiously. "You're James Potter, right?" the girl asked as if she had just realized who he was, so much for peace at last.

James nodded, "Yep. You know who I am what's your name?" he asked to get the attention off of him.

She looked down like she didn't want to answer, and then back at him, "My name is Alexandria Malfoy, but everyone calls me Alex." she answered quietly and it took him a moment to realize why she seemed nervous.

She was a Malfoy and from what his parents said they never got along with her parents and her whole family has been in Slytherine. "Oh, doesn't matter," he said waving his had, "It's over with now."

He said this because he also knew that after his dad saved her dad, Draco's, life and his mom saved his dad's life, his dad really didn't care about that 'stupid feud'- that's what his dad called it when his Uncle Ron said that Draco's daughter would be attending Hogwarts- anymore.

Now she looked at him even more curiously but asked him a different question, "I take it you want to be in Gryffindor?" she asked.

He smiled at her this time, "I don't want to be in Gryffindor, I am going to be in Gryffindor." he said leaning backwards in a relaxed sort of way and she snorted.

"You can't know what house you'll be in." she argued with him but he just shrugged her off.

It was his turn to ask now, "So what house do you want to be in?"

She looked at him and then answered, "My family has always been in Slytherine, but I don't know where I want to go. I'll just let the hat decide like it's supposed to." she shrugged.

He was curious now, "Why don't you want to go to Slytherine?" he asked seriously.

She shrugged, "I think it's time for a change, of course I haven't told my parents. So it doesn't matter where I'm sorted." she really seemed not to cared.

The door opened again and it was Teddy this time, "How you doing James? I told your mum I would check up on you so I would like you to remember to tell her that I did."

James shrugged, "Fine I guess kind of bored," Teddy flinched, he knew what kind of things James did when he was bored, "And sure I'll tell her, unless of course I forget. A gallon usually helps my memory though." James finished smiling.

He was still kind of pissed his parents would only give him so much a month. Teddy glared at him and then tossed him a gallon. "If you forget your dead." He said and was about to leave -if James could jip him he was fine- when he saw the girl. "What's your name?" Teddy asked smiling, though he already had a sneaking suspicion she was a Malfoy.

"Alexandria Malfoy, though I only go by Alex." she answered carefully looking at him.

"Ted Lupin, but everyone calls me Teddy. I'm Gryffindor's prefect." he answered back still smiling.

He shot one last glare at James and then left the compartment. He didn't know if he was going to put this in the letter home or not yet. It would depend on weather James tells his mom that he checked up on him.

James and Alex continued their conversation, stopping only when they had to change into their robes, until finally the train had come to a stop, and they had to get off to get on to the boats.

When they were off the first this James saw was Hagrid. "Hey Hagrid, anything new?" he asked the huge man smiling.

Hagrid looked down at him with a huge smile, "James it's good 't see you. You look just like you're father, except you got Ginny's eyes."

James rolled his eyes. Of course he had Ginny's eyes Albus, his younger brother by two years, was the only one with his dad's eyes. He, though, was the only one with his dad's hair. "Hagrid," James said, "This is Alex. I met her on the train."

Hagrid smiled at her and shook her hand and he noticed that she didn't say her last name either, and then Hagrid smiled at him again and then took off ahead calling for the first years to follow him to the boats. Neither of them mentioned that she didn't say her last name as they got on the boat because they both knew that it was intentional, because not to many people in either one of their families would be too thrilled they were hanging out with the other. They also knew that if she was put in Slytherine they probably wouldn't stay friends long anyway.


	4. Chapter 4

The were entering the castle now and once they were fully inside his parents friend Neville was there and explaining how points work and what houses were but James and Alex didn't talk but they weren't paying attention. They both knew all of this already. James was still looking for Fred, because he had said that he would meet him inside the castle because he had some dung bombs that he had wanted to set off on the train.

"James, James." He heard someone whisper and before he could find where the voice came from someone tapped him on the shoulder, "Hey James it was hilarious. People were screaming and no one had any idea where they came from. Remind me to thank dad for the endless supplies for our pranking duties."

James turned around to see Fred smiling hugely. He looked exactly like his dad. James smiled evilly now remembering what his dad had given him before he had left the house. "Dude after we get put in Gryffindor I'll show you what my dad gave me. You'll love it. Trust me."

Alex was watching them with amusement she could not believe that they seemed to only think about pranks. If she was in the same house as them she could tell she would have an interesting year.

"Ravenclaw!" the hat shouted.

"Alexandria Reina Malfoy!" Neville shouted to the line and everyone watched as she went forward with different reactions. The Slytherine were acting confident, because they knew what house she would be in and Fred was shocked to see that James was hanging out with a Malfoy.

She sat down and the hat was placed on her head almost completely covering her face. It was silent for about five minutes before the hat finally opened it's mouth wide and shouted, "Gryffindor!"

The Gryffindor table applauded half-heartedly while the Slytherine table could barely contain their shock. A few more people went up and then finally Neville called out, "James Sirius Potter!"

Now everyone waited with baited breath to hear what house he would be put in since the one they were sure would get into Slytherine was in Gryffindor. They were curious to see if they would be switching places. The hat fell on to his head and not a second later the hat shouted, "Gryffindor!" and called it again when Fred Damin Weasley was called up to sit under the sorting hat.

Alex, James, and Fred sat next to each other and listened to the begining of the year speach and ate together and then headed up to their rooms with the rest of Gryffindor.


	5. Chapter 5

_**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER IF I DID I'D BE RICH, I'D RULE THE WORLD, I'D OWN YOU ALL!...MUAHHH MUAHHHHHH MUAHHHHH, *COUGH* I MEAN I WOULDN'T BE BROKE, YEAH, THAT'S ALL...**_

* * *

James woke up in the morrning to see Fred across from him still sleeping. James rolled his eyes because he knew that Fred sleeps like the dead, and if he wanted him to get up James would have to wake him up himself. Mike Tomas was in the bed on the left. He remembered that his dad had said that he was one his friend, Dean Tomas's, son.

"You up, already?" Mike asked looking over at James as he started to get dressed in his robe, "I'm going to go down to breakfast are you going to head down too?" he asked.

James nodded, "Sure I'll head down, let me just wake Fred up first or he won't get up at all, trust me." he answered as he got up and walked over to Fred's bed, and shoved him off.

"What the hell James! Why would you shove someone off their bed without warrning?" Fred shouted as he jumped off the floor and scrambled over to where he had laid his wand, but James already had his out.

"Fred, if I didn't do that you would never wake up, and we are heading down to breakfast so if you want to come you had better get dressed. We'll be in the comman room for a little while if you decide to catch up." James said as he finished putting on his robe and started to walk out with Mike.

When they got down to the comman room Alex was already awake, and dressed laying across the couch on her stomach reading a book. She glanced up at them, "Hey James, where are you guys going?"

They both noticed how Mike wouldn't go near her and was looking at her funny and they both knew that it had to do with her name, but she chose to ignor it. "We're heading down to the dinning room to have breakfast, why would you like to come with?" James asked.

Alex would have said yes but she saw how uncomfortable Mike looked just being near her and with that she knew he didn't her to come and she really didn't blame him considering what his dad had probably said about her's and her mom. "No, I'm just going to finish this. I might come a little later though, because they are giving out our classes today."

James nodded and turned around to see Fred coming down the stair while pulling on his robe, "Okay, I'm ready lets go." he said and they left while Alex stayed on the couch watching them go.

Once they were out of the room Fred turned to James and asked, "Remind me again how you became friends with her. I mean you know who her parents are. How the hell did she end up in Gryffindor anyway. Everyone was sure that she'd be in Slytherine."

Mike looked at him, "I thought that you of all people would be offended that she was put in this house with everything her family has done to your's and her dad and your dad hated each other more than anyone else."

James shrugged to both of them, "She's actually not that bad. We sat together on the train. Neither of us really knew who the other was at first, and I know how it feels to be compared to your dad all the time and it doesn't feel good. People always expect certain things from you, and for you to act a specific way. Besides when we were talking she said that she really didn't want to be in Slytherine."

"We were just saying that she seems a bit weird. No one thought that she would act anything like what she did." Fred answered.

"Yeah, I mean she is a Malfoy, and she hasn't acted like anyone would have guessed, but she can still turn on anyone at any second if her dad asks her to." Mike said seeming a bit freaked out by the possibilities.

Just as they entered he turned around to face them, "Stop talking about her. It's just as bad as everyone telling me I'm going to be perfect because of who my mom and dad is. I hate people expecting things from me and so you guys won't do that to her or you won't talk to me either."

Then James just turned around and walked off to the Gryffindor table. "Damit," Fred mumbled, "Don't get pissed off James. That's what everyone will be saying any way." but James was ignoring him, "James freaking Sirius Potter, don't act all high and mighty we'll stop okay. We were just saying."

"Yeah, we were just talking," Mike said, "We didn't mean to offend you. We won't talk like that again if it offends you."

James rolled his eyes and looked to the right of him where Fred was sitting, and Mike was next to him, "I don't want you to stop because it offends me I want you to stop because you don't know her." James sighed, "I can't wait for defense against the dark arts."

"Me too." answered Fred and Mike at the same time.

The conversation continued for a few more minutes before Alex showed up. She sat down next to James and Mike was the first to talk, "Sorry I didn't introduce myself earier. My name is Mike Tomas."

She smiled. "I figure you know who I am, but I'm Alex Malfoy."

They contiuned to talk with each other until Neville came by and gave them there classes. "Potions first with Slughorn." James moaned, "My dad told me to watch out for him because he likes to collect students. He's not a bad professor though.

After a few moments they all got up and headed to the door together and Fred added, "Shit, I didn't notice but we have it with Slytherine's."


	6. Chapter 6

Alex was probably more irritated than anyone about having to deal with Slytherine's all day. They wouldn't know that though because she easily hid it not wanting anyone to dislike her for something that she had said unentenionally. On top of that the Slytherine's, she knew, would probably be the only ones who wouldn't hate her becasue of what her parents had done.

Alex flinched inperecptibaly. She still hadn't gotten around to sending her owl to her parents with the information, like her classes and if she makes the quittage team, and, most importantly, what house she was put in.

"You coming to Slughorn's class with us Alex?" James asked when he, Fred, and Mike got up to head to the classroom.

Her head jerked up and she realized most of the people had finished eating by now. "Yeah," she answered pushing her plate back and standing up, "Lets go I'd hate to get really bad seats and end up stuck next to idiots."

Everyone laughed and they started to head over to Slughorn's classroom.

When they got there everyone was still waiting outside the classroom. After everyone had arrived the doors flew open and everyone headed over to the seats that they wanted. Mike sat on the edge next to the isle, James sat next to him, and Alex next to James, while Fred sat on the other side of Alex.

Now everyone was starting to realize that though the doors had opened Professor Slughorn was not in the room. Everyone was now talking and whispering. "My dad said for the first few classes he had Professor Slughorn he made a competion out of making potions and the winner got a small bottel of luck fildus potion. It can make you lucky for an entire day." James whispered to the others. "My dad had even won."

Fred groaned, "Don't start acting all cool because your dad won, my Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermine told me about that and they said that your dad cheated useing Professor Snapes old book."

Alex and Mike started to laugh at the face that James made, "He did not cheat. There was writing in the book and it could have been tottally wrong but he took the risk and tried it and it so happened that it paid off it could have blown up in his face."

"Sure." Mike said sarcastically laughing.

"I totally have to agree with James," Alex said seriously, "It could have been worse but it so happened to turn out okay. It was a risk he took and it so happened that it paid off. You can't blame him for that can you?"

James waved his arms toword her dramatically. "See, she agree's with me can't you guys just admit that it's okay and we're right."

Before they could answer Professor Slughorn came bouncing in from the back door, "Welcome class I really hope that we have an amazing year in potions and that by the time you take your O.W.L.s you will be prepared." Professor Slughorn looked around the classroom and started grinning like a maniac, "I see we have some interesting faces in here, James Sirius Potter, Fred Weasley," Slughorn continued listing the kids of all the famous people from the war with Voldemort. As expected he completely skipped over the former Death Eater's kids, including Alex.

The class started and they brushed over what they would be learning for the year and why it was important. No body from wizarding families really listened because they had grew up listening to how important every class at this school would be.

Class ended quickly and everyone was pretty thankful that it was over. They weren't that lucky though because as they were leaving the classroom a few of the Slytherine students stopped them. "You're Malfoy's daughter."

Alex glared at them, "Yeah, and your point is?"

They didn't waver though, "The point is we're kind of dissappointed in you. Here we were so happy a Malfoy would be coming and then you turned out to be this huge disappointment, ending up in Gryffindor and all."

Alex rolled her eyes and she, James, Fred, and Mike left the classroom.


	7. Chapter 7

i don't own this story and writing these depresses me...here's another chapter :)

* * *

Every class ended up to be about the teachers talked about how important the O.W.L.'s would be, and what they would be studying over the year. Then after every class Alex and/or James would be tormented by the same five guys.

At first they attempted to ignore it, but by the end of the last class of their second day Alex and James had it. The one who seemed to be in charge, Goyle's son Ben, had come up to them again. "Look it's the two losers and their lackeys."

The four guys behind him laughed. Alex was getting ready to respond but she was beaten to it by James, who acted first, "Are you kidding?" He laughed, "I'm the loser? I'm sorry but whose dad won and whose lost that big war? Did you forget the outcome already because I didn't."

They glared at him and next Alex spoke, "Besides Ben from what my dad had told me it wasn't my father who was the follower, or the stupid loser." Alex smiled a wicked smile, one that made you worry.

They all laughed as Ben and the four guys following him turned around to leave, but before they were out of sight Ben turned around and looked over his shoulder and said, "Watch your backs freaks."

Fred rolled his eyes. "Who do these idiots think that they are? Voldemort and the death eaters back in the flash?"

"Do they really think that we'll be scared of them at all?" Mike asked "Even if he's twice as smart as his dad we still have nothing to worry about."

They laughed again, "Yeah, well let's head to dinner now because I am officially starving." James said.

Everyone nodded before heading off to the dinning room where they could enjoy their dinner as long as they could avoid the Slytherine's table.

It wasn't much of a problem and after they were full they headed to the room earlier than everyone else. Every other person in the dinning hall continued to eat and probably assumed that they were tired or had homework to do, but that wasn't the case. They had left early because James had said he had something to show them, and it was really important.

As they entered Gryffindors common room Fred said, "This had better be really important James."

"It is. You know how I said I wanted to show you something dad gave me, but I hadn't gotten around to it? Well, this is what I was going to show you." James said as he rushed upstairs.

None of them said anything and soon James had come back down the stairs with a medium sized wooden box.

"What's inside?" Mike asked when no one said anything at first.

James smiled the smile that they'd all come to know and fear. It was almost as bad as if James had said, 'I'm board.' "It's a few gifts from my dad, but my mom can't find out about them."

"Like his invisibility cloak?" Alex asked, because her dad had mentioned that Jame's dad Harry had one that he used all the time while at Hogwarts.

James scowled at the right answer, because he had wanted to shock and surprise them. "Really?" Mike asked, "Is that what's inside the box?"

"Yes, but that's not all. There is also.." James started but was cut off by Fred.

"Oh, and let me guess, you also have the Marderer's map!" he didn't even wait for James to answer before continuing, "That's so awesome!"

They took the two items out of the box and started to watch people on the map and walk around with the invisibility cloak on, but they had to put them away when they saw people were on their way up. They headed up to their rooms before anyone got there.

When Alex arrived at her room she decided she couldn't wait to write to her parents any longer. She took out a pen and paper. She wasn't sure what she was going to write or how much she would include, but when the pen touched the paper her hand started to move on it's own.

_Dear mom and dad,_

_Sorry it took so long to write.I've been trying to adjust to my classes. Like you said when we got here we were sorted_

Alex stopped writing for a moment and took another deep breath before continuing.

_Something strange happened, I was sorted into Gryffindor. I know it's strange, but I'm fine with it. I've met some pretty awesome people here and though there are some very irritating people it's like that everywhere. I don't want to pile on the facts right now, so I'll just let what I've said sink in._

_Love always your daughter,_

_Alexandria Malfoy'_

She folded up the letter and stuck it in an envelope. Before she sould change her mind she went over to the tower where the owls were and called out to hers, "Gordo!" and the medium sized owl with black feathers like night came down from a bed.

"Gordo deliver this to dad okay?" Alex said, then added as an after thought "Make it as fast as possible."

Gordo took the letter in his claws and the owl seemed to look at her in understanding before taking off out the window. She sighed and turned to leave when the door started to open. Alex was hoping that it wasn't a Slytherine and so she was relieved when she saw James.

"What're you doing up here Alex?" he asked before whisteling for his owl to come down from its bed.

"I'd been avoiding sending a letter to my parents since school started and I couldn't put it off any longer so I just sent it off a minute ago."

James's owl was white with a black streak on it's right side, and she saw it as it glided down from the bed. "Me too. Nieve take this to dad."

The owl gripped the getter and then flew out the window Gordo had just left from. They stood there for a moment but when a light wind blew in Alex spoke. "It's getting cold so I'm going to go."

James nodded in agreement and then followed her out the door.


	8. Chapter 8

**_sorry that it's taken so long I've been really busy :) enjoy...btw this is the Disclaimer: disclaimer :)_**

James looked at Alex and then looked away from her before speaking. "So, what did your letter say?"

Alex bit her lip before answering, "What how I was sorted into. That was basically it. I didn' t want to dump a lot of information on them in one letter. I'd rather spread it out slowly as to not give them a heart attack."

Jame smiled as they continued down the stairs. "I didn't tell them I've been hanging out with you either."

Alex smiled in relief because she had thought that he might have been mad at her for not saying anything to her parents. Still she was glad that they had become friends because in one sentence he had made her fears void. It also made her feel sightly better to know that he had done the exact same thing with his letter to his parents.

"Fred and Mike aren't going to tell their parents right away either. They're in no rush at all in fact."

"Understandable, their parents probably hate mine more than just about anything." she laughed without humor, "Not that I blame them or course. I've heard about what happened while they were at Hogwarts."

James looked at Alex. "My did said that he's forgiven you dad and mom for what happened back then."

Alex smiled at James for trying to be nice. "Yeah, well he's probably the only one that has and probably ever will. Though it was only because of your dad that my parents stayed out of prison."

James looked at her and he wanted to say that it was for some great reason and that his dad didn't hate them at all but before he could even consider how to phrase it he looked at her face and acknowledged that it clearly said don't lie to me.

She knew that her family was hated and she didn't want her friends to lie to her about what she knew to be true. "In fact most parents would probably hate me for just being related to my family."

"My dad wouldn't hate you for no reason." James said seriously. This was something that he was sure of.

"Then your dad is exceptionally forgiving." Alex said with a smile. "Like I said earlier I don't blame anyone for choosing to hate me or my family. It is there choice and one that they have every right to make considering my family's history and everything that they've done to harm others. Still they're my parents and I love them."

"No one would expect any differently." James said and smiled at her reassuringly. "Now we should really get back or else we're going to have do deal with some irritating punishment for being out of bed so late.


	9. Important Notice!

Okay, you are all going to hate me because this isn't a new post (for those stories I haven't updated in forever) but it is to let you all know that I don't know if I'll ever finish these. I hope that I will and definitely plan to but I've been pretty busy.

I'm posting this same note to all of my stories and will be added to anything new I post as well.

Right now I'm writing my own book. I just finished chapter nine and really like how it's going. It's something I've been working on since high school but just got serious with recently and so most of my free time for writing goes into that, or, if I do write a fanfic, it's just a scene that has been stuck in my head, but I'm not finishing them.

That being said I still read stories on here every once in a while and would like to see these finished so if anyone wants to write there own continuations from where I left off have at it. I only ask that anyone who decides to do this gives me a heads up so I can read it too.

I might post a new chapter for the story once in a while but don't look forward to it, though I might post random one shots or incomplete ideas.

Anyway have a good life and don't forget that anyone is free to continue this story!

Love Alie, who hopes that I'll finish my book soon


End file.
